


A New Addition

by marksmom



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Implied Slash, M/M, Mpreg, Romance, slight language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-13
Updated: 2012-04-13
Packaged: 2017-11-03 14:54:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/382570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marksmom/pseuds/marksmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry doesn't know that wizards can become pregnant.  When he asks people, they react badly, so he hides it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A New Addition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry doesn't know that wizards can become pregnant. When he asks people, they react badly, so he hides it.

Harry James Potter is an 18 year old wizard. So what, you might say. But Harry Potter is also The-Boy-Who-Lived, The-Man-Who-Defeated-You-Know-Who or any of about a dozen other hyphenated names that the press can come up with this week. Again, so what? Well, Dear Reader, I also have another name for our Mr. Potter...The-Boy/Man-Who-Is-Pregnant. Ah, yes! How, you might ask, and, if you were a Muggle, I would say that you would be horribly confused right now. You see, Muggle men cannot get pregnant. Wizards can, but our dear Mr. Potter doesn't know that...yet. He's only just found out about his 'delicate condition' and is now horribly confused, as well. So, please Dear Reader, sit back and, as the Muggles say, enjoy the show.

 

~OOooOO~

 

Harry Potter stared in confusion at the white plastic stick he held in his hand. Being male, he had never used a pregnancy test before, but, after being sick almost every morning, for the last week, he felt that this would be his last effort before going to Madame Pomfrey and asking her to see what was wrong with him.

 

He had overheard two 7th year Ravenclaw girls discussing the symptoms of another and had stopped to listen. The unknown female's symptoms were identical to his, so he wanted to know what the hell he had. He had listened, nodding his head in agreement with every symptom that matched his. Whoever this girl was, he felt bad for her, if she was suffering the same way he was. The second girl had gasped and covered her mouth with her hand.

 

"She's...oh! You have _**got**_ to be kidding me! This is too good! I never would have thought that she would be one to get pregnant. Her parents are going to have a blue fit!"

 

Harry's body froze in place. _**WHAT? Preg...Hell NO! I'm a man!**_ _Men don't get pregnant, they can't!_ Harry thought in panic. How could a man get pregnant? Those kinds of things don't happen to men. He felt his legs give out on him and he slid down the wall; his mind was whirling. He still had enough working brain cells, though, to continue to listen to the conversation.

 

"Oh yes, she is! She got one of those pregnancy tests from the apothecary in Hogsmeade last weekend and took the test this morning. She is _**definitely**_ pregnant!"

 

Harry struggled to breathe. This was not happening; he was imagining this whole scenario. When he woke up, he would be in his comfortable four poster bed in his dorm. He and Ron would have a good laugh at his dream and he would be teased endlessly about it. That's all this was...a dream. A horrifying and scary dream, but a dream nonetheless.

 

He had only just lost his virginity before coming back to Hogwarts for his '8th year'; since so many had not received a good education last year, due to the war and the final battle, it became almost mandatory for all those who had missed most of their 7th year to repeat it now. He, Ron, Hermione, Seamus, Neville, Lavender and Dean had all returned, along with several Slytherins and a couple of Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws, to complete their education.

 

Harry had known he was gay for two years, but had never told anyone. He knew that it wasn't a social taboo like it was in the Muggle world, but he also knew that the wizarding world would never let it go if they found out that their saviour was gay. He had finally given in to his hormones one night after quite a lot of firewhiskey and celebrating their return to Hogwarts for their final year. One of Ron's brothers had been more than happy to initiate Harry in the ways of sex and it had been the night of a lifetime. He hadn't known that that particular brother was gay; he certainly wasn't the stereotypical campy flaming homosexual that you always heard about. But then again, that man hadn't known Harry was gay either.

 

So now, here he was, a month later, holding a plastic stick in his hands. The little plus sign in the window told him that, yes, he was indeed pregnant. _How can I be pregnant? This can't be right! There_ _ **has**_ _to be something wrong with this test. I'll just wait and use the second one tomorrow morning._

 

The next morning, he once again stood in the loo, staring at another pregnancy test. The plus sign glared up at him balefully. _What the hell am I going to do? I need to talk to Ron, he'll know what to do._

 

After getting himself together and showering, he set off in search of Ron and Hermione. He felt awkward about mentioning it to someone else, but he needed to know how the wizarding world felt about male pregnancy. He found Ron in the common room, fortunately alone.

 

"Hey Harry. What took you so long this morning?"

 

"Erm...just slow going this morning. Hey, I heard someone talking and want to ask you about it."

 

"Sure, what did you hear?"

 

"Well, it's something I've never heard of before. They were talking about somebody's relative, a male relative, being pregnant. I didn't know..."

 

"Oh Gods! That is just so wrong! It's disgusting! How could two men do... _ **THAT**_? It's wrong! Men aren't supposed to do that!" Ron was extremely red and had a look of fear in his eyes. Harry backed off a bit. He hadn't been expecting this type of reaction from Ron; normally he was very easy going.

 

"Ron? What's wrong with two men?"

 

"That is just _**sick**_! Men aren't supposed to be together. It's _**wrong**_!" As Harry listened to Ron rant, he realized that Ron was most likely homophobic, and speaking to him about this was _**not**_ a good idea.

 

"Look, just forget I brought it up. I didn't know you felt that strongly about it. It was just something I overheard and was curious about."

 

"Don't let it give you ideas that it's alright to be that way! Men are made to be with women, not other men."

 

"Okay Ron. Let's drop the subject now. You're getting all worked up over nothing."

 

Ron began to calm down. "Sorry mate. Didn't mean to go off on you like that."

 

"It's alright Ron." _Well no, it's not, but I'm not going to tell_ _ **you**_ _that._

 

The two headed to the Great Hall for breakfast. Harry wasn't really hungry, but he knew that if he didn't eat something, both Ron and Hermione would be all over him about it. _Besides_ , he thought, _I have to eat for my baby._ _ **Oh Bloody Hell!**_ He kept mostly to himself for that meal; he was trying to eat and not have the urge to bring it all back up on the table. Hermione kept looking at him oddly, silently asking if he was alright.

 

"I'm fine 'Mione. Just didn't sleep well and was kind of slow starting off this morning."

 

She smiled and nodded. "Alright then. Well, at least you're eating something this morning; you haven't been eating much lately and I was getting worried."

 

They headed off to their respective classes. Ron headed to a free period in the library and Harry and Hermione headed to N.E.W.T. level potions. Harry suddenly realized that his dream of becoming an Auror had just gone down the drain. He wasn't going to be able to be an Auror _**and**_ a single parent. _What the hell am I going to do?_ he thought frantically. He went to the library after potions, to see if he could find out anything. Once he got there, though, the library was full of students. He couldn't look up what he wanted to with all those other students around...he needed to have privacy.

 

~OOooOO~

 

Almost four months had gone by since the start of term. Harry was now four months pregnant, by his calculations. He had noticed, last month, that his clothes no longer fit properly and had cast a spell on them to expand as his belly did. The Christmas holidays began tomorrow and he was hoping to speak to Sirius about this. His relationship with Ron had gone steadily downhill since that conversation in the common room. Ron openly avoided his company and wouldn't respond if Harry spoke to him; it was as if Harry wasn't even there. Harry pulled Hermione to the side that day, after Ron had turned his back on Harry and walked away.

 

"'Mione? What's going on with Ron? He won't talk to me anymore and avoids me like the plague."

 

She shook off his hand and glared at him."We figured it out, you know. Did you think you were going to be able to hide this from us?"  
  


"Hide what?" Harry was not liking the direction that this conversation was taking and that they were starting to attract attention.

 

"Why didn't you tell us you are gay? Why did you just let us figure it out?" She tapped her foot, still glaring at him.

 

"To avoid the publicity. This isn't anyone's business but mine."

 

"And ours! You know, we could have helped you get over this."

 

"Get over it? Hermione, I'm gay! It's not something you 'get over'; this is who and what I am."

 

"Well, it's disgusting! Men are not supposed to be with other men! It's against God's laws!"

 

"If you believe in the Christian God, maybe; I don't happen to believe in that God, so it doesn't affect me. What kind of God allows a child to be tormented and abused by those who are supposed to protect him? What kind of God thinks it's alright for people to use said child to further their own agenda, to tell that child that he has to become a murderer in order for the rest of the world to survive?" Harry looked around and noticed that they had gained a crowd of observers, including several teachers. "If you want to believe that your God is so generous and loving that these actions are perfectly acceptable, so be it. I don't!" He turned around and almost ran back to the common room.

 

Once he reached the dorm room, Harry quickly packed all of his things and shrunk his trunk so that it would fit into the pocket of his robes. He silently made his way to one of the secret passages and set out for Hogsmeade. After he reached the village, he went into the Hogs Head Tavern and flooed to Number 12 Grimmauld Place.

 

~OOooOO~

 

Because he had left so quickly, he completely missed the scene going on inside Hogwarts Castle. Several of the students had run off to get whatever teachers they could find; Severus Snape had been dragged to the hallway, to hear the argument, by Draco Malfoy.

 

"Get over it? Hermione, I'm gay! It's not something you 'get over'; this is who and what I am."

 

"Well, it's disgusting! Men are not supposed to be with other men! It's against God's laws!"

 

"If you believe in the Christian God, maybe. I don't happen to believe in that God, so it doesn't affect me. What kind of God allows a child to be tormented and abused by those who are supposed to protect him? What kind of God thinks it's alright for people to use said child to further their own agenda, to tell that child that he has to become a murderer in order for the rest of the world to survive? If you want to believe that your God is so generous and loving that these actions are perfectly acceptable, so be it. I don't!"

 

Severus watched the young man run from the hallway and then turned his attention to the brown haired girl in front of him. "Ms. Granger." The words were quiet and laced with contempt. "I cannot believe that you are so narrow minded that you would alienate your best friend because of your religious tendencies. Homosexuality is very common in the wizarding world; in fact, half of our world is either gay or bisexual. It is no crime to be gay, as it is in the muggle world; Azkaban would be overflowing if it were. You need to be more careful to whom you spout your beliefs; if you would look around, I'm certain that you will see quite a few of your schoolmates do not agree with your views."

 

Hermione looked around her; she saw Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnegan glaring at her, holding up their clasped hands. Luna Lovegood and Ginny Weasley did the same; Draco Malfoy stepped forward, followed by Colin Creevey, Justin Finch-Fletchley and Severus Snape himself. Professor Hooch stepped forward, as did Professor Sprout. Students kept stepping forward, some holding hands, others by themselves.

 

She began to retreat but ran into Draco Malfoy. "I'd watch yourself Granger. We don't take kindly to having people tell us our way of life is 'wrong'. This is why most Purebloods look down on Muggleborns; you bring all your preconceived notions with you and they just don't fit here. Now, go off and find your homophobic boyfriend and let him know what you've found out today. You are amongst the minority here, and I'm going to make sure that you remember that!" With that, Draco turned and, with a fair imitation of the potions professor, left the hallway, robes billowing out around him. He wanted to find Potter, to let him know that he wasn't alone.

 

~OOooOO~

 

Harry flooed directly into the sitting room of Number 12; he was feeling rather nauseous after the floo and wanted nothing more than to lay down for a nap. He pushed open the door and went up the stairs to his room; Sirius and Remus were working and wouldn't be expecting him until tomorrow, so he lay on his bed, staring at the ceiling.

 

He felt betrayed by both Ron and Hermione; he now knew where Ron had gained the homophobia from. Hermione had been raised in a muggle household, complete with muggle religious beliefs; his relatives hadn't cared enough about him to instil their beliefs in him, something he was forever going to be grateful for. Ron's family were Purebloods; he was pretty sure that they didn't have those same beliefs.

 

Harry felt tears well up in his eyes and turned onto his side; he began to sob quietly. He had no friends and was pregnant and confused. He really needed Sirius now...or Remus; either one would do.

 

By the time Sirius and Remus came home from work, Harry was sound asleep. They had been fire-called by Professor McGonagall, letting them know that Harry had left the school and, after a search, had not been found. Draco Malfoy had alerted Severus Snape that Harry was not in the dorm and the search of the school grounds had taken place; Sirius and Remus had left Auror Headquarters immediately after receiving this news.

 

"Do you think he's here, Moony?"

 

"I hope so Padfoot. After what Minerva said happened, he'll want to go somewhere that he's accepted unconditionally."

 

The two men crept up the stairs and peeked into Harry's room; the sleeping body on the bed relieved both of their minds. They would wait for Harry to wake up and, hopefully, tell them what had happened. They went back down the stairs to fire-call Minerva, to let her know that Harry was there and he was safe.

 

Two hours later, Harry stumbled down the stairs and into the kitchen, surprising Sirius. "Hey Pup...how are you?"

 

"Ugh...don't feel too good Siri." He slumped into the chair next to Sirius

 

"That's kind of to be expected...Minerva told us what happened." He reached out and covered Harry's hand with his own. "I don't want you to think that being gay is wrong. Hell, I'd be a hypocrite, if I did."

 

Harry's eyes widened then he smiled. "You and Remy?"

 

"Yes, Harry; you're not alone in this. The wizarding world doesn't look at homosexuality the same way that muggles do; here, it's perfectly normal. Don't let what that bitch told you affect the way you feel about yourself."

 

"Thanks, Siri. It does make me feel better to know that I'm not the only gay person."

 

Sirius laughed. "Oh hell no, Pup! Over half of the wizards and witches in the world are either gay or bisexual; you are by no means the only one."

 

"Good." Harry let himself be drawn into a comforting hug by his godfather.

 

~OOooOO~

 

Today was the last day before the holidays were over; he still needed to speak with Sirius about male pregnancies. He needed to know if this was something that happened, or if it just proved that he was a freak, like he'd always been told he was. He found Sirius in the library, reading some files for work.

 

"Siri? May I talk to you about something?"

 

"Sure Pup, have a seat." He waited while Harry flopped into an armchair next to the desk. "What's on your mind?"  
  


"Well, what started this whole thing with Ron and Hermione was something I overheard."  
  
"What did you hear?"

 

"I had heard somebody talking about a male relative of theirs...they said he was pregnant. Can that really happen?"

 

Sirius' mind started to whirl. What kind of answer to give? He didn't want Harry finding out that he and Remy were trying to give him a brother or sister. He took a quick sip of his tea and began choking as it went down the wrong way; Harry jumped up and pounded on his back until Sirius motioned that he was alright.

 

Harry saw the look of fear in Sirius' eyes and felt a sinking in his stomach. "It's alright, Siri. I think they knew I was listening and wanted to have a good joke on me."

 

The look of relief on Sirius' face would have been comical in any other situation; Harry just wanted to cry. He  _**was** _ a freak! This  _**didn't** _ happen normally.  _What am I going to do?_

 

Harry began to talk of what he was going to do after he left Hogwarts. "I don't think I want to be an Auror anymore, Siri. I hope you and Remy won't be too upset."

 

"No, we won't be upset. What changed your mind, Harry?"

 

"I've had enough of chasing evil wizards to last me a lifetime, don't you think?"

 

Sirius chuckled. "I can see your point! That's entirely up to you; take a year or two off, if you want. You don't have to do anything right away, you know."

 

Harry smiled slightly. "I think I may do that."  _I'm going to need the time to get used to being a father_ , he thought.

 

The next day dawned, bright and cheerful. Harry felt anything but cheerful; he had spent the holidays studying specialized glamour charms and he knew of several that could be cast onto his pregnant belly, so that no one could see or feel it. It would feel just like his normal, Quidditch toned abdomen if anyone touched him. He was just going to have to be careful when he was around others, so that he didn't get hit or pushed down. Fortunately, 8th year students weren't allowed to play Quidditch, so he didn't have to worry about being injured while playing.

 

He would have to take the glamour off at night, but he could charm the curtains on his bed to stay closed no matter who tried to open them. He would also add a couple of repelling charms and a silencing charm, just to be safe.

 

Siri and Remy accompanied him to the train where he was met by Draco. "Harry, are you alright? I've been worried since you left after that whole episode with Granger."

 

"I'm fine Draco...just disappointed that my so-called friends can't accept me for who I am. I wonder if they know about Ginny and Luna."

 

"They do now."

 

Harry gave Sirius and Remus each a hug and and got on the train with Draco. "Alright, explain how they know now."

 

Draco told him about the scene in the hallway that happened after he left; Harry chuckled slightly as he imagined all of the same sex couples ganging up on Ron and Hermione. Draco let him know that he had been picking on Hermione the rest of that day and the morning that the holidays began, so she might not be in a good mood when they got back. He told Harry that Ginny had also written to her parents about Ron's behaviour and the results wouldn't be good.

 

Harry looked out the window of the compartment to see the Weasley family arrive; Molly was talking to Ginny and hugging her while pointedly ignoring Ron and Hermione. Bill was talking to Ron, Charlie standing next to him, nodding. The twins stuck something in one of Ron's pockets and walked away, snickering; as they walked closer to the train, they saw Harry and motioned to him to raise the window.

 

"Hey brother mine!" George smiled and shook Harry's hand through the open window; Fred followed suit. "Ron's not going to like us very much, once his pocket goes off. Just stay out of the same compartment as him, alright?"

 

Fred's face became very serious. "We don't agree with Ron and Hermione, just so you know. Mum lit into him as soon as he got off the train; she was worried about you when she didn't see you."

 

"Until Draco here told her that you'd gone to your godfather's house the day before, that is." George pulled a face when he saw Ron and Hermione approaching. "Got to go...don't want to be anywhere near here when that pocket goes off." The two smiled and waved goodbye, including Draco in their goodbye.

 

Harry looked over to where Bill and Charlie stood; he sighed, depressed that Ron's brother hadn't come over to see him. Draco was talking to Blaise, so he didn't see when Harry wiped a hand across his eyes, to get rid of the tears; Ron's brother, however, did.

 

The other brother leaned into him. "Are you going to tell him how you feel?"

 

He looked at his brother. "I don't know how he feels. He told me it was just for one night."

 

"He may have thought that was what you wanted. After all, you didn't work inside this country then; you've moved back now and can pursue a relationship, if you want to. Do you want to?"

 

The redhead nodded. "Yes." He watched as Harry wiped his eyes again and laid his head back against the headrest. "I think I'll make time to talk to him soon." Unfortunately, he wasn't able to do that; he was called out of the country again, to take care of an emergency.

 

~OOooOO~

 

Harry heard some muted screams and yelling about 20 minutes after the Express had left the station; since Ginny and Luna had joined Draco, Blaise and himself, they were all safe from whatever prank Fred and George had set on Ron. Hermione came storming to their compartment very shortly thereafter; her hair was rainbow coloured and she was sporting white make-up and a bulbous red nose.

 

 _ **"Harry James Potter, what the hell did you do to us?!"**_ she screeched through the locked door. Harry stood and opened the compartment door; he and Draco walked outside and stood in the corridor, leaving the door open so that their companions could hear the conversation.

 

"What do you mean what did I do? I haven't seen or spoken to you since the day before the hols. I'm fairly certain you remember that day, don't you?" He was having difficulty keeping a straight face. "I was already on the train when you arrived; how could I do something to you?"

 

Her face began to glow red under the white make-up. "This has to do with you; how do we know that you didn't tell the twins to prank us?"

 

Draco snorted. "Granger..." Harry cut him off.

 

"You don't." Harry walked back into the compartment with Draco and shut the door. With a silencing spell and some wards, Harry could guarantee that no one would be getting in through that door any time soon.

 

Ginny and Luna began to giggle hysterically; they were soon joined in their laughter by Draco and Blaise. Harry didn't laugh; he knew that this was going to get blamed on him. He loved the prank, but the after effects he could do without. He would have to write to Fred and George and tell them no more; he didn't want to get blamed for anything.

 

"Harry? Sorry for laughing, but they deserved it." Ginny was controlling her laughter, but was still smiling from ear to ear. "I'll vouch for you; Fred and George told me what they'd be doing."

 

"How long does it last?"

 

"About an hour, just long enough for everyone to go back and stare at them." Harry could see groups of people heading toward the back of the train. "They won't be happy about being the centre of attention, but by the time we get to Hogsmeade, the prank will have ended."

 

"Alright...as long as you'll vouch for me." Harry smiled slightly. He could feel Draco watching him, but he ignored the blonde. After about a half an hour, he felt a touch on his arm.

 

"Harry? Are you alright?"

 

"I'm about as good as I'll get right now, Draco. I'm just tired; I haven't been sleeping very well." He closed his eyes and let the movements of the train lull him to sleep.

 

Draco shook him gently to wake him up. "We just got the 5 minute warning Harry; you might want to wake up."

 

"Thanks Draco. Thanks for letting me sleep; I really haven't been sleeping well and I guess that I'm kind of nervous about coming back."

 

"Don't worry...we have your back. Since we're all in the same dorm now, it's going to be easier to keep an eye on each other."  
  


Harry nodded, agreeing wholeheartedly with him. He turned to face the windows, so that he could put his school robes on without anyone noticing his slight belly.

 

~OOooOO~

 

The months passed slowly. Harry would check how big his belly was getting once a week. He knew he was going to have to figure out how to give birth to this baby before too long; he guessed that he would need to have the baby surgically removed by C-section. That would involve either Madame Pomfrey or St. Mungo's; since he absolutely hated St. Mungo's, that meant that Poppy Pomfrey would be delivering his baby.

 

It was getting harder for him to get around without giving something away. No one else could see his pregnant belly, but Harry could feel it; he was ridiculously front heavy, which meant that his balance and centre of gravity were completely thrown off. He stayed seated as much as possible; he didn't want to risk falling.

 

Draco was beginning to really worry about his friend. He had even gone to his godfather, Severus, with his concerns.

 

"Sev, I'm really worried about Harry. He doesn't seem right, like something more than that one episode has happened. Granger and Weasley have been avoiding him, ever since we came back from the Christmas holidays, so I know it's not them."

 

"I, too, have noticed a change in Potter's demeanour. He is very quiet now, where he used to be outspoken; he was never really loud, though, unless he was arguing with you. This will require a little more study; see if you can get him to stay with you after class tomorrow." Draco nodded.

 

_ **May 17th** _ :

 

_ Only one more week until this baby is due. I can't wait! _ Harry had been carefully gathering and shrinking baby clothing and supplies; every weekend, he made a trip to Hogsmeade, to get new supplies. Since he was an 8th year student, he could leave and go to Hogsmeade as often as he wanted.

 

He didn't know where he was going to go when the baby was born, but since he had already sat for his N.E.W.T.s, he didn't have to stay at the school once he gave birth. He had made a quick trip to Gringotts on one of those visits to see if his parents had left him any properties, other than Godric's Hollow; they had actually left him a small house just outside of Hogsmeade...maybe he'd stay there.

 

He pressed a hand to his lower back; ever since he had risen this morning, his back had been hurting. He must have laid on it oddly last night. He made his way to the potions classroom; he really didn't feel like sitting for almost two hours, but he'd deal with it. He just felt better when he was moving.

 

The class went fairly quickly and reasonably well, except for the twinges of pain, which kept getting more frequent and stronger. Professor Snape made an announcement at the end of the class.

 

"I have the great pleasure in announcing that the two top scoring students for this term are Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter. Mr. Malfoy...Mr. Potter, please remain after class."

 

Harry was in shock; he turned to Draco. "He's kidding, right?"

 

"No, he's not. You should have seen him when the N.E.W.T. results for potions came back; he almost fell over."

 

Everyone left the room and Draco and Harry moved to stand by Severus' desk. The twinges Harry had been feeling all day had gotten worse and he was afraid he was going to embarrass himself by making a face or a noise to give it away. He stood by the desk and gripped it with one hand, the knuckles turning white as the twinges gave way to full blown pain; he had never experienced anything like this. At this point, he didn't care if he gave anything away; he dropped to his knees and cried out with the pain.

 

Draco's eyes went wide as he saw Harry drop. Severus came around his desk more quickly than Draco could move; just as he touched Harry, he seemed to be gripped by another round of pain. He could feel the magic surrounding the boy's mid-section. "Potter, drop the glamour!"

 

Harry muttered something under his breath and both Draco and Severus gasped as Harry's belly was revealed...Potter was pregnant! And it looked like he was in labour. Severus turned to Draco. "Get Poppy down here, now! Have her bring her childbirth kit; I'm not moving him."

 

"Trust you not to do things the easy way, Potter" Severus actually chuckled, gaining a slight laugh in return. "Have you told anyone you were pregnant?"

 

"No." Harry grit his teeth and breathed through the pain. "Tried to....but they didn't react well. AHHHH!" Severus placed his hands on Harry's belly and felt the muscles tighten painfully.

 

Poppy came through the floo, followed closely by Draco. She was carrying a basket with several phials in it; Draco was carrying blankets, sheets and towels. She quickly ran her wand over Harry's abdomen and began preparing potions. "Here, Mr. Potter, drink this, it's for the pain." Severus held Harry's head up as Poppy poured the potion in his mouth; he grimaced but swallowed. Another contraction began, but halfway through it, Potter relaxed...the pain potion had kicked in.

 

Poppy had Severus levitate Harry, so that she could spread the blankets out beneath him with Draco's help. Once that was done, she began to perform a C-section, to deliver the baby; she cast a sanitizing spell on both herself and Harry and began to make the incision with her wand. Draco was fascinated, but once she reached in to pull out the baby, he turned completely white and passed out. Looking disgustedly at his godson, Severus went back to assisting Poppy with the birth. Harry just lay on the blankets, not feeling anything below his chest; he could feel slight tugging as Poppy pulled the baby out, but no actual pain. The cry of a baby made him gasp.

 

"Congratulations, Mr. Potter, you have a healthy baby girl. She weighs 7 lbs, 13 oz. and is 20 inches long." Harry began to cry quietly. Severus conjured several pillows, so that Harry could sit up and hold his daughter. Poppy began to heal Harry as Severus placed the baby into her father's arms.

 

Harry unwrapped her slightly, so that he could look at her better; she had her father's red hair, just a shade darker than Ron's. Her eyes were currently blue, but they already had a green tinge to them, letting him know that she would have his eyes. He re-wrapped his daughter and settled her into his arms as Draco regained consciousness.

 

"Hello Lily, my little flower." Harry pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead; Poppy handed him a small warmed bottle and he began to give Lily her first feeding.

 

"As much as this will sound a little silly, Mr. Potter, but were you prepared for this birth? Do you have clothing, formula, nappies?"

 

"Yes, they're all in my trunk, shrunken in a large black rucksack on the left side." He looked at Draco, who had regained most of his natural colouring. "Can you go get the rucksack for me, and bring it to the infirmary?" Draco nodded and took off for the dorm.

 

"We need to get you to one of the private rooms in the infirmary. You should be able to walk, if Severus supports you; I'll carry your daughter." After banishing the blankets, sheets and towels, she walked to the floo; she covered the baby's face with the blanket and flooed to the hospital wing. Severus and Harry followed closely behind her; Severus had to catch Harry as they came out of the hearth...the motion of the floo had caused Harry to pass out. He swung Harry up into his arms and carried him to the private room directly across from Poppy's office.

 

"Poppy? Inasmuch as she looks like Lily Evans, that hair is far too bright. Which one of the Weasleys do you think is the other father?"

 

"Severus, I couldn't hazard a guess, but I will assume it is either Bill or Charlie. Could you please go to the Burrow and bring them back with you?" Severus nodded and left the room.

 

~OOooOO~

 

Severus stepped out into the sitting room at the Burrow, startling the Weasley family gathered there before the evening meal.

 

"Severus! Has anything more happened with Ron?" Molly's face darkened.

 

"No, but I need to ask both William and Charles to accompany me back to Hogwarts."

 

Arthur stood. "Why do they need to go to Hogwarts."

 

"One of them has just become a father." Severus watched as Charlie Weasley turned very pale and crumpled to the floor. "I suppose, then, William, that you do not need to come with me."

 

Bill looked at his former professor. "Harry had a baby?"

 

"HARRY?" Both Molly and Arthur yelled at the same time, turning to look at their son, lying on the floor.

 

Severus stepped over to the younger man. "Rennervate!" Charlie shook his head and sat up.

 

"Did I hear you say that I've become a father?"

 

"If you were Mr. Potter's partner, then, yes, you have become a father."

 

Charlie sat still on the floor. "I have a baby. I'm a father!" He quickly looked at Severus. "How is Harry? Is he alright? Where is he?" He stood and swayed for a moment before righting himself.

 

"Mr. Potter is fine. He is in the infirmary at Hogwarts; Poppy has given him a private room. Will you come with me, please?" Charlie followed Severus to the infirmary; Severus showed Charlie to the room Harry was in and then left, closing the door behind him.

 

He entered Poppy's office just as the other Weasleys arrived. He stuck his head back out of the door. "Please be seated; I will send Poppy out in a moment." He turned back to the medi-witch. "Charles Weasley is the baby's other father. If you want to put that on the birth certificate and send it to the Ministry, I think it is best that this birth is registered right away...don't you agree?"

 

"Yes, indeed, Severus. I am assuming you have already shown Charlie into the room."

 

"Yes, and the other Weasleys at the Burrow followed and are waiting outside for you." Severus turned and left the office in a billow of robes.

 

~OOooOO~

 

Charlie looked at the young man lying asleep on the bed. He hadn't known; if he had, he would have been there for Harry. "Ah, Harry, why didn't you tell me?" He sat on the edge of the bed and looked at the tiny baby in the bassinet; her large blue green eyes stared back at him very solemnly. Gently he reached in and picked up his daughter. "Hello there, little one. Merlin, you're beautiful! I can see us having our hands full with you later on." He cradled the baby closer to his chest. "I'm sorry, little one, that I wasn't here to see you born. I would have liked to be, but I'm afraid I didn't tell your daddy that I wanted to be with him. You see, he thought it was for only one night, and I was hoping for a lifetime." He placed a small kiss on the baby's cheek. "I hope I can convince your daddy that I want to be with him. You see, I love him, little one; I've loved him for a while. I don't know that he would want to be with a man like me, though. I'm not gorgeous like your daddy; he could have any man he wanted, why would he choose to be with me?"

 

"Maybe because he loves you, too?" Charlie turned at the sound of Harry's voice, careful not to jostle the baby.

 

"You do?" Charlie held his breath, not willing to hope.

 

"I do, yeah; I have for a while. But, like you said, I thought it was just for one night. I didn't know that you felt the same way."

 

"I guess there are things that we both should have told each other. I wish I'd known you were pregnant; why didn't you tell me?"

 

"I didn't know that wizards could get pregnant. I tried asking Ron, but you know what happened with that; I tried asking Sirius, but he essentially had the same reaction. Not about me being gay, but about male pregnancies...I guess that I'm a freak after all."

 

"I don't ever want to hear you say that again. You are  _** not ** _ a freak. All wizards can become pregnant; it just depends on how powerful their magic is. I'm not surprised you got pregnant after only one night, with as powerful as you are? The only reason anyone might think you're a freak, and you're  **_ not _ ** , is because you want to be with me."

 

"Just like you don't want to hear me say I'm a freak, I don't ever want to hear you say that you're not gorgeous...you are. No, you're not stunningly beautiful like Draco Malfoy, but I don't find him attractive at all. I find you attractive; I find you  _** very ** _ attractive. You are ruggedly handsome; to me, you are everything I could possibly want in a man." By this time, Harry was sitting up, with his arms around Charlie's neck. "Charlie Weasley, will you marry me? Make an honest man out of me?"

 

"Yes." Charlie sealed his promise with a kiss that seemed to go on forever...just like their life together.


	2. From Molly's Point of View

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last part of Chapter One, shown mostly from Molly's Point of View

Molly Weasley had just finished putting the roast and vegetables in the oven to cook. She was happy that Charlie and Bill were now home for good; Charlie had decided that, after being burned one last time, it was one burn too many and had left the dragon reserve in Romania. Minerva McGonagall had asked him to be the new Care of Magical Creatures instructor at Hogwarts; Bill had just transferred to Gringotts in Diagon Alley. With the war being over, the influx of objects surrounded by Dark Magic had started; he would find no shortage of work there. Arthur had finally been promoted in the Ministry and he was now Minister Kingsley Shacklebolt's right hand; anything that went on in the Ministry, her Arthur had a hand in.

The only cloud on her horizon right now was her youngest son and his girlfriend; how either of them could be under the impression that being homosexual was wrong, she didn't know. She wondered where she and Arthur had gone wrong in raising Ron. He knew that Charlie was gay and that Ginny was bisexual; Molly wasn't too sure about Fred and George, but whatever they chose was fine with her. It had to be the influence of Hermione; Merlin knew that the notions that most Muggleborns brought with them to the wizarding world were frowned upon by almost everyone.

She joined her husband and two eldest children in the sitting room, while the roast cooked; there were times, like now, when she preferred to use muggle methods to cook. Granted the stove and oven ran on magic, but they were spelled to cook with the same timing as muggle appliances. The roast and vegetables would take several hours to cook properly.

Something was bothering Charlie, but she knew better than to ask; it would only get her a smile and a question of 'What makes you think that, Mum?'...best to let him work it out on his own. She saw Bill walk over to Charlie and sit down; she only caught snippets of their conversation.

"-talk to him yet?" Charlie shook his head.

"Couldn't, remember? Got called back to Romania for that emergency."

Bill's voice was pitched too low for her to hear his next words, but she did hear most of Charlie's reply.

"-will, I promise...-not going to let him get away. I can't."

About an hour into the cooking time for the roast, the floo activated and out stepped Severus Snape. What the man was doing flooing into their sitting room, Molly had no clue.

"Severus! Has anything more happened with Ron?" Molly's face darkened; she might never forgive Ron for his treatment of Harry.

"No, but I need to ask both William and Charles to accompany me back to Hogwarts."

Arthur stood. "Why do they need to go to Hogwarts." He exchanged a worried glance with Molly.

"One of them has just become a father." Molly and Arthur watched as their second oldest son turned white as a sheet and passed out. He made rather a lot of noise as he hit the floor and Molly supposed she should check him to make sure he was alright; the unfortunate thing was that both she and Arthur had been frozen in place by Severus' words. "I suppose, then, William, that you do not need to come with me."

Bill looked at his former professor. "Harry had a baby?" There was a slight smile playing at the edges of his lips.

"HARRY?" Both Molly and Arthur yelled at the same time, turning again to look at their son, lying on the floor. Molly knew that she had just found out what Bill and Charlie had been sitting in the corner talking about. She began to get excited; she loved Harry like one of her own and she thought that Harry and Charlie would be good for each other.

Severus stepped over to the younger man. "Rennervate!" Charlie shook his head and sat up. Molly could see the dazed look in his eyes.

"Did I hear you say that I've become a father?" To say that her son was stunned was putting it mildly. Charlie didn't look as if he could be more shocked, even if Merlin himself had walked in and proclaimed Charlie heir to everything magical.

"If you were Mr. Potter's partner, then, yes, you have become a father." Arthur moved over to where Charlie sat and placed a hand on his shoulder, shaking him slightly.

Charlie sat still on the floor. "I have a baby. I'm a father!" He quickly looked at Severus. "How is Harry? Is he alright? Where is he?" Charlie stood up, swaying a bit, but quickly righted himself.

"Mr. Potter is fine. He is in the infirmary at Hogwarts; Poppy has given him a private room. Will you come with me, please?" He followed Severus to the floo and they left for Hogwarts.

Molly and Arthur stared at each other and then looked at Bill. He stood, leaning against the wall, looking like the cat who swallowed the canary. "You knew about this?"

He looked at Molly. "If you're asking did I know he was pregnant, then, no, I didn't. Did I know that he and Charlie had been together? Yes, I knew that." He pushed himself off of the wall and sauntered into the kitchen. "I'll turn down the oven and then let's get to Hogwarts."

Arthur made a detour into his study for a small box, smiling broadly as he looked at its contents. They all flooed to Hogwarts immediately after; they arrived as Severus was heading into Poppy's office. He backed out again when he saw them. "Please be seated; I will send Poppy out in a moment."

Molly sat heavily on one of the beds. She couldn't quite wrap her brain around several different things; One...her son and Harry had been together. Two...they had a baby. Three... _ **SHE WAS A GRANDMOTHER!**_

"Oh merciful heavens! We have a grandbaby! Arthur! We're grandparents!" Her husband turned to look at her, smiling bemusedly.

"Yes Dear. We are, aren't we?" A single tear dripped down Arthur's cheek, stopping only when it reached his ever-growing smile. "We do have a grandbaby, don't we?"

The infirmary doors opened and Minerva McGonagall swept in, followed by Draco Malfoy; from a distance, she looked as stern as ever, but as she neared, the small smile that graced her lips was plain to see. Draco was grinning, ear to ear, and almost skipping; they both came to a halt when they reached the small gathering of Weasleys.

"I am going to assume that you and Arthur are the grandparents of Harry's baby."

Molly nodded. "But we don't even know if we have a grandson or granddaughter. Charlie's in there now, with Harry." She nodded toward the closed door.

Minerva smiled again and walked to the door. She knocked once and, receiving no answer, opened the door; she shut it immediately, blushing to the roots of her steel-grey hair. "I think we'll just leave them alone for a bit." Her blush intensified and she came back to them and sat on another bed, facing Molly. "I don't suppose that you knew about this?"

Molly shook her head. "No. This came as a shock to us; I didn't even know that they were together."

"Technically, they weren't." Bill spoke up. "I think it was just the one time; after the party, right before they came back for their final year."

Poppy walked out of her office and opened the door to Harry's room; she also shut it immediately and blushed, just as brightly as Minerva had moments before. "Congratulations Molly, Arthur. I've sent the birth certificate to the Ministry already; I wanted to make sure that there was no confusion about this birth. As soon as I had Charlie's name, I sent it off."

They all looked up as the door to Harry's room opened and Charlie motioned them all in. They gathered around the end of the bed and looked at Harry and the bundle in his arms; Charlie sat down on the bed next to him and put his arm around Harry. "Mum, Dad, I would like you to meet your first grandchild."

Harry held the baby out to Molly. She took the blanket wrapped infant and looked down on the sweet, innocent face. "Molly, meet your granddaughter, Lily Margaret. I named her for her grandmothers."

Molly took in the dark red hair and blue green eyes of her granddaughter. Tears began to run down her cheeks; she looked up at Harry. "Thank you, Harry. This is, quite possibly, the best anniversary gift anyone has ever given me."

"But, Dear, our anniversary isn't until next week."

"I know, but this little girl is still the best gift anyone has ever given me, right after my own children."

Minerva surreptitiously wiped away a tear from her cheek and was handed a silk handkerchief by Draco; he didn't care, he was letting the tears flow freely, as were Poppy and Arthur. There was a loud bang as the doors to the infirmary were thrown open. Everyone heard Remus trying to calm Sirius down as he ran into the ward. "Siri, stop! This won't be good for him or you."

"Remy, I'm not mad! I want to make sure he's alright. _**HARRY?**_ Where the hell are you?" Sirius slid into the room. "Pup! Are you alright? Why didn't you tell me at Christmas? Did you think you couldn't talk to me? Why aren't you answering me?"

Remus chuckled. "Give him a chance Siri." He looked at Harry. "How are you, Pup?"

"I'm fine. Come and meet your grand god-daughter." The look on Sirius' face was priceless as he saw the bundle in Molly's arms. She held the baby out to him and he gently took her and cradled the baby into his chest.

"Merlin Harry! She's beautiful! She looks like your mum." He looked up at the man sitting next to his godson. "Well, maybe a little like Lily; got her father's hair, though. What's her name?"

"Lily Margaret Potter." Charlie looked Harry questioningly. "There are plenty of Weasleys, but I'm the last Potter; you'll be taking my name." Molly's eyes lit up as she could smell a wedding not far into the future.

Arthur forestalled his wife's response and handed Charlie the box he had retrieved from his study. Charlie opened it and smiled; he lifted Harry's left hand and slid the smaller of the two rings inside onto his ring finger. "You did ask me to make an honest man of you." Harry slid his arms around Charlie's neck and snogged him soundly.

"Yes, I did." He looked at the ring; it had obviously been made for a man. "Who was this made for?"

Arthur got a sad, faraway look in his eyes. "My brother, Bilius. He was supposed to have bonded to one of the Parkinson boys, but his fiancé was killed before it could happen; he turned to drink not long after." He looked down at his son. "He always liked you best, Charlie. He would be proud for you to give Harry his ring."

Harry turned to his godfather and got a good look at him. "Siri? Are you...?"

Sirius nodded as Remus put an arm around his increasing waistline. "Yes...when you asked me about male pregnancies at Christmas, I thought it was because you'd overheard me and Remy talking about making you a big brother." He got a guilty look on his face. "If I had known why you were asking me, I would have told you."

"I thought, from your reaction, that I wasn't normal. That this didn't happen to normal wizards."

"Oh, Harry! No, Love! It happens, especially if the feelings between the two are strong."

Harry looked at Charlie and smiled. "I guess, then, that you do love me."

"Just as much as you love me, Harry."

Remus stood back a little from the group, next to Bill; he could feel the eyes of someone upon them and both he and Bill turned to look behind them. There were three faint outlines standing just outside of the room...Albus Dumbledore and Lily and James Potter...all three were smiling.


	3. Ron's Point of View

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The events of Chapter One from Ron's Point of View...with a little extra on the end.

Ron Weasley was having a fairly good '8th' year at Hogwarts so far; granted, it was only a month into said year, but it was going well. He and Hermione were going to get married as soon as they finished this year and he would be going into Auror training with his best mate, Harry Potter.

Harry hadn't been too sure that he wanted to be an Auror, after the war and all, but Ron had badgered him into agreeing. He didn't want to go by himself, after all, and Harry could be good fun, when he wasn't letting himself get all depressed over stupid things...like the people who had died in the war. Harry couldn't help that they had died; it was their own fault for getting in the way.

He was sitting in the common room for the 8th year students, waiting for Harry to come down for breakfast; he was running late this morning and, if he didn't hurry, Ron was going to leave without him. Draco Malfoy walked past him on his way out and Ron sneered at his back; Malfoy may have switched sides with Snape during the war, but Ron still hated him. He hated that the git was trying to be friends with Harry; Harry wasn't stupid enough to fall for that.

Ron was getting ready to leave when he heard Harry slowly come down the stairs; his steps seemed heavier than normal, and he'd had a rough time getting out of bed this morning. As Ron noticed the dark circles under Harry's eyes, he wondered if he was still having problems sleeping. Ron knew that Harry'd had nightmares while You-Know-Who was alive, but Ron would've thought that, now that the bastard was dead, Harry would be sleeping better. Thank God Harry put up silencing charms around his bed now, so that Ron wouldn't have to hear the whimpering and crying.

"Hey Harry. What took you so long this morning?" Ron was eager to get to the Great Hall for breakfast.

"Erm...just slow going this morning. Hey, I heard someone talking and want to ask you about it."

"Sure, what did you hear?" Ron covered his sigh and barely kept from rolling his eyes; probably some stupid wizarding custom that Harry had never heard of before. He really should just accept things and not question so much, it only annoyed Ron.

"Well, it's something I've never heard of before. They were talking about somebody's relative, a male relative, being pregnant. I didn't know..."

Ron felt his stomach turn over... _Please tell me he's not_ _ **GAY!**_ "Oh God! That is just so wrong! It's disgusting! How could two men do... _ **THAT**_? It's wrong! Men aren't supposed to do that!" Ron could feel himself going red in the face. He knew that his brother was gay and Ginny was supposed to be bisexual, but really! He wasn't going to accept his best mate being...being... _ **GAY!**_

"Ron? What's wrong with two men?" Harry looked confused, and Ron felt his stomach turn again.

"That is just _**sick**_! Men aren't supposed to be together. It's _**wrong**_!" Hermione had begun talking about the Christian's God this summer and there were quite a few reasons why Ron found it appealing. The number one reason was that Hermione was a Christian; second, it seemed a whole lot more normal than some of the stuff that went on here!

Harry put his hands up and backed away a step. "Look, just forget I brought it up. I didn't know you felt that strongly about it. It was just something I overheard and was curious about."

"Don't let it give you ideas that it's alright to be that way! Men are made to be with women, not other men." Harry would have to realize that it was wrong and that was that! Ronald Weasley was not going to stand for his best mate being gay.

"Okay Ron. Let's drop the subject now. You're getting all worked up over nothing."

Ron began to calm down. Apparently, Harry had seen reason. "Sorry mate. Didn't mean to go off on you like that."

"It's alright Ron." Harry started out of the portrait hole and they walked to the Great Hall for breakfast.

 ~OOooOO~

The days passed into weeks and Ron began to notice a few things about Harry that he really didn't like. First, he was really _**trying**_ to be friends with that blonde git, Malfoy; Malfoy seemed honest about wanting to be Harry's friend, too, but Ron knew he couldn't be trusted. Second, he noticed that Harry looked at guys... _ **A LOT**_ of guys. And not just their faces either; he looked at their hands, their legs, and, worst of all, their arses. It seemed that he had been right...Harry was gay; he began to avoid being around Harry and wouldn't talk to him, unless he really had to.

The day before school broke for the Christmas holidays, Ron decided that he'd had enough pretending to accept Harry being gay; Harry asked him a question and Ron turned his back on him and walked away. He wasn't going to be seen in the presence of someone who so obviously broke all the rules of Hermione's God.

He went to the Quidditch pitch and cast a warming spell on a patch of grass; he wanted to stay away from Harry. Hermione came to find him later, in tears; she told him what had happened between her and Harry in the hallway after he had walked away. He held her and pressed a kiss to her hair.

"We don't need him...what he's doing is wrong. You know it and I know it. I won't be seen around someone with morals like that; you shouldn't either."

Hermione choked back a sob. "Ron? Do you think we could be wrong? Professor Snape said that over half of the wizarding world is either gay or bisexual. Did you know that Ginny is with Luna Lovegood and that Seamus and Dean are a couple?"

Ron made a disgusted face. "Yes...and it's gross!"

Hermione sighed. "Thank you for being here for me...I love you."

Ron kissed her hair again. "I love you, too. You know we're right; it may take everyone a while, but they'll eventually see that it's not right."

Draco Malfoy and Professor Snape walked up to the pitch, not noticing the couple at first. They seemed to be looking for someone; Malfoy saw them before Snape did.

"Oh look, it's the Homophobic Duo! Not that you two pay any attention to anyone other than yourselves, but have you seen Harry?"

"Why would we want to be seen with _**that**_?" Ron sneered.

Snape walked up to him and grabbed the front of his robes, hauling the teen to his feet. "Have. You. Seen. Harry. Potter? It was a simple question Mr. Weasley. It would behoove you to answer it, or I will think that you had something to do with Mr. Potter's disappearance." The professor's voice was like icicles dripping.

"No. We haven't seen the Gay Wonder." Ron tried to remove Snape's hands from the front of his robes, but was unsuccessful.

"Oh, by the way, Weasel, your sister wrote to your mother, letting her know what you and your bint did to Harry. I wouldn't want to be you when she gets her hands on you."

 ~OOooOO~

Christmas was very uncomfortable at the Burrow; his Mum had been frantic when Harry hadn't got off of the Express at King's Cross Station. She and his Dad glared at Ron and Hermione when they had gotten off, though. Malfoy had walked up to his parents and told them that Harry was already at Grimmauld Place with Sirius and Remus. _Another gay couple_ , Ron thought angrily. _No wonder Harry's messed up!_

He heard a choking noise and looked around to see Hermione staring at Ginny and Luna, snogging each other as if their lives depended on it. Malfoy smiled at them and gave Ginny and Luna each a hug before apparating away.

By the time they arrived at the Burrow, Ron and Hermione had been subjected to an angry tirade from his mother. He was getting sick of hearing about Harry Bloody Potter; if he didn't want to conform to Ron's way of thinking, then he could go off and _**be**_ bloody Malfoy's friend...Ron didn't care one way or another.

Ron and Hermione were actually looking forward to getting back to Hogwarts. This had been, by far, the worst holiday he could remember; his mum wasn't speaking to him, the twins were pranking him and Hermione constantly and, to put the proverbial cherry on top, Charlie had threatened to beat him within an inch of his life. _Why the hell would Charlie care about the Gay Wonder? Don't tell me that he wants to be with that..._ _ **freak**_ _?_ Ron was disgusted.

When they got back to Platform 9 3/4, Bill and Charlie pulled Ron and Hermione aside and began to talk to them about being more accepting toward Harry. _As if I want to be around that freak!_ Ron stopped listening to them, just wanting to get on the train and get away from his weird family.

He and Hermione walked away and boarded the train; they sat by themselves in the last passenger car. At least they wouldn't have to be around anyone who didn't think like them. They snuggled for a few minutes, but then the compartment was filled with a strange blue smoke, coming from one of the pockets on his coat.

After the smoke cleared, he got a good look at Hermione and yelled; she screamed when she saw his face. Hermione transfigured a book into a mirror, so that they could see what had happened; they both had frizzy rainbow coloured hair, heavy white make-up and bright red round squishy noses. Hermione took off out of the compartment and ran forward, up the length of the train.

Ron sat and fumed. He knew that the twins were responsible for this, they were getting back at them for how he and Hermione had treated Harry; they were, in essence, calling them clowns. He tried scrubbing the white make-up off, but found that it wouldn't budge. He saw a group of people standing outside of the compartment, staring at him; he threatened to hex them, but all they did was laugh at him.

This lasted for about an hour, then the prank wore off; they were both angry now. How dare Fred and George do this to them? He would write to them and let them know that their gag was not appreciated; by the time the train pulled into the station at Hogsmeade, he had sent the letter off to his brothers with Pig.

Two days later, he received an answer to his letter. It was a photograph, taken of Ron and the twins when they were younger; it had been ripped to pieces. There was no letter, just the pieces of the photograph.

 ~OOooOO~

Ron and Hermione avoided everyone once they got back after the holidays. They also chose to stay at Hogwarts over the Easter break; Ron wasn't having a repeat of the Christmas hols. They didn't know where Harry and Draco had gone, but neither did they care; they sat for their N.E.W.T.s and prepared themselves for graduation.

Harry had been charming the curtains to his bed closed, no one could open them from the outside. Ron had tried once, right after they got back from the disastrous Christmas holiday, but it was like they were made of stone.

Ron was watching Harry; his former best mate seemed to be getting more and more depressed. _Good_ , thought Ron. _Maybe he's realized what a good friend I was and wants to make it up to me and Hermione._ But Harry never approached them; he stayed mostly to himself, occasionally chatting with Malfoy, the git, but rarely anyone else. He overheard Malfoy talking to Snape about it, once, but didn't think anything came of it.

_ **May 19th:** _

Everyone had gathered in the Great Hall for lunch; Professor McGonagall stood in front of the head table and raised her hands for silence. "I have an announcement to make...a rare event has occurred here at Hogwarts this year."

The doors to the Great Hall opened and Ron saw his parents walk in, followed by Sirius and Remus Lupin-Black; they were followed by Harry and his brother Charlie. Charlie's arm was around Harry, supporting him as he walked, and Harry was carrying a blanket in his arms as if it were the most precious object on the face of the earth. He snorted into his soup and looked at Hermione; she had turned a horrible shade of green as she watched Harry and Charlie walk up the centre aisle.

McGonagall began speaking again. "It is not very often that a student here has a child; it is even more rare for that student to be a male. I would like to introduce Mr. Harry Potter, his fiancé, Mr. Charles Weasley and their daughter, Lily Margaret Potter."

The Great Hall erupted in applause and cat calls to the couple. Ron's jaw dropped and he looked at Hermione; she looked like she was going to vomit. Ron stood up and walked up to the head table; the entire Hall went dead silent.

"How could you? How could you bring such an abomination into this world?" he shouted at Harry and Charlie. He opened his mouth to speak again, but two silencing spells hit him from the other side of the room. Everyone turned to see Draco Malfoy standing next Professor Snape, both had their wands out and pointed at Ron.

Malfoy stormed up to him and grabbed him by the neck of his robes. "You are the abomination! You think that, just because someone doesn't think like you, that they're wrong. Well, ask your slag what I told her about you being the minority here. I don't take too kindly to my god-daughter being referred to as an abomination! You're both lucky I don't curse you to within an inch of losing your magic. If you ever,  _** ever ** _ , come near Harry, Charlie or their daughter again, I will gladly face Azkaban for what I will personally do to you." He released Ron's robes and stepped back, only to be replaced by Ron's own father.

Arthur drew his wand. "I, Arthur Weasley, do hereby declare that Ronald Bilius Weasley is no longer a son of mine. I revoke the honour and privilege of you carrying the Weasley name. You are disowned. So I have spoken, so let it be." A bright green glow surrounded Ron, cancelling the effects of the silencing spells.

"How could you side with them? I'm your son... _** YOUR SON ** _ !"

"Not any longer...you are no son of mine. Find some other place to spread your hate and vilification. You will not speak of my son, son-in-law and granddaughter again; I will have you arrested if you come near them again."

Arthur was replaced by Molly who slapped her former son. "I raised you better than this Ronald. Go ahead, take your girlfriend and get out my sight. You are not welcome anywhere that I am. I don't care if it is a public or private place; I will also have you arrested. You make me sick!" She turned her back to him and addressed the school. "You will no longer address this individual as Ronald Weasley; he no longer has the right to that name. I don't care what you call him, but you will not be allowed to drag the Weasley name through the mud by bestowing it upon him."

The whole school stood and applauded Molly as she stepped back to where Arthur stood waiting. They all went still again as an obviously pregnant Sirius Lupin-Black menacingly stepped into Ron's personal space.

"Harry is my godson. I am honour bound to protect him and his own; that now includes his daughter, his fiancé and his fiancé’s family. If I hear that you, or your bint, have tried to inflict yourselves upon any of them, I will personally arrest you; I am the new Head Auror and it would be my great pleasure to see you both rot in Azkaban for the rest of eternity." The room was now so still and silent it felt as if a vacuum had been created. Ron became truly frightened as Remus Lupin-Black stepped into the space vacated by his husband.

Even though he spoke quietly, his words carried to each person standing in the Hall. "I am a werewolf...you have threatened my pup. Do you know what happens to people who threaten a werewolf's pup? Watch yourself; the full moon isn't that far away." He leaned closer, so that his nose was almost touching Ron's. "I know where to find you." He turned away as Ron collapsed to the floor in a shaking heap.

Professor McGonagall looked at Hermione. "Miss Granger, come get him; get him out of my sight."

 ~OOooOO~

 

The years had not been kind to Ron and Hermione Granger; he had taken her last name when they had left Hogwarts. They had married and settled into a small flat in Diagon Alley; Hermione had found a fairly decent job, working at the Ministry, in the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts department. It was not what she had wanted to do, but it seemed that their past had followed them and no one in any department really wanted her working for them. It didn't help that Arthur Weasley quite often found himself in that department to 'supervise'. She knew that he was watching her, waiting for her to slip up. She tried not to give him a reason to have her fired...she needed this job.

Ron had been unable to find work in the wizarding world; he had been forced to seek employment in Muggle London. He now held a menial job as a clerk in a large book store chain; he often came home depressed because someone that they had gone to Hogwarts with had found him and mocked his lack of gainful employment.

Harry and Charlie went on to both become teachers at Hogwarts and, when Minerva retired, Harry took her place as Headmaster. He and Charlie had four children together; Lily Margaret, James Arthur, Orion John and Gwendolyn Marie. Ron and Hermione saw them occasionally in Diagon Alley, on family outings, but came nowhere near them.

The wizarding world seemed even more infatuated with Harry now, than it had been when he was still The-Boy-Who-Lived. He and Charlie were highly respected members of society, co-hosting parties with Draco Malfoy and his husband, Severus Snape. That marriage had really surprised no one; the only surprise came when it was revealed that they had been partners since Draco's sixth year at Hogwarts.

Neither Ron nor Hermione tried to contact any of the Weasleys or Harry and Charlie. The threats of time in Azkaban had worked well, but the one that scared both of them the most had been the warning from Remus Lupin-Black...they were more frightened of the werewolf than they were of the Head Auror.


	4. Draco's Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The events of Chapter One from Draco's personal Point of View...with a little extra added in.

If anyone had told me, at the end of our 7th year at Hogwarts, that I would become best mates with The-Boy-Who-Lived, I would have laughed them out of the room. Potter and I had been enemies since our first year, after he refused my hand in friendship; well, to be honest, not _friendship_. I just wanted to be associated with Potter because he was _**The-Boy-Who-Lived!**_ My father thought that there could be no better boost to the Malfoy name than to be associated with him.

To say my father was not pleased, when I told him I had been refused, would have been a drastic understatement...he was _**furious**_. He actually came to visit me at Hogwarts, two weeks into my first year; I was called into Severus' office where my father verbally flayed me alive. He told me to try again, but the damage had already been done; Harry avoided me like I had the plague.

Yes, I said Harry; he is my best mate after all. This all came about when I returned to Hogwarts for my '8th year'. This had never been done before, but the war had forced so many students to go without a decent education, that it was decided, by the Ministry of course, that any student who had not taken their N.E.W.T.s would return, whether they wanted to or not. I was one of those students, as was Harry.

My father was rotting in Azkaban; my testimony, along with Harry's, had put him there, and Mother had become a permanent resident of the spell damage ward at St. Mungo's. Harry had tried to step between her and an unknown curse, but had been hit with one of his own before he could reach her; I will be forever grateful to him for trying to save her, unsuccessful though he was.

The 'Final Battle' accounted for many losses on both sides. I had decided, at the beginning of 7th year, that I didn't want to serve the idiot posing as The Dark Lord anymore; I offered my services as a spy to Minerva McGonagall after the Christmas holidays that year and she had eagerly accepted. Once my loyalties had been verified, through the use of Veritaserum, Severus pulled me aside and told me that he had switched sides long ago, upon the death of his first love, Lily Evans Potter. I was shocked; I had not known that Severus was bisexual. You see, he and I had finally declared our love for each other, albeit privately, during my sixth year.

Oh, I know...you're thinking 'How could you love a man old enough to be your father, let alone your own godfather?' But, I'll get to that later.

When we returned to Hogwarts, I immediately noticed a change in Harry; he seemed more open, more willing to listen, not so quick to reach for his wand...I suppose getting rid of the 'man' who was continually threatening you with death will do that. Anyway, I pulled him aside to speak with him, about a week into the term; he followed me to an unused classroom, where I again offered my hand, this time with explanations for my past behaviour. He thought for a moment, asked me some questions and thought some more, before reaching his decision; he took my hand. I was thrilled, to say the least; I would have a friend here at Hogwarts. Most of my so-called friends had either been killed or were residing in Azkaban with Father.

Slowly, Harry began to tell me a little of his life before Hogwarts; I was stunned! We had all been told that his life had been one of pampering and joy; when I found out that he had been abused, (emotionally not physically) I grew angry. Who would continually send him back to such a place? Why would they ignore signs of any kind of abuse? When I asked who sent him to live there, he hesitated, but then shrugged...I'll never forget his answer.

"Dumbledore sent me to live there and kept sending me back, even though I told him what they did. I guess that he didn't consider possible starvation to be a form of abuse. He essentially told me to suck it up and get on with life."

Albus Dumbledore, the guiding hand for the Light; he had sent my new friend to an abusive home. If the man weren't already dead, he would have been after I was told this. I told Severus and the look on his face was one I had never seen before; he looked as if he would cry. Now, you must understand that Severus is not a man given to strong emotions; for him to fight tears meant that this was something he felt _**very**_ strongly about. I asked what was wrong.

"That is Lily's son. I made a promise to her, before her death, and one to myself afterwards, that I would do my best to protect Harry from people who would want to use or hurt him...I failed her."

I held him long into the night after that, listening to him sob, soothing the tremors that shook his body. He had been through so much for Dumbledore; to find out that he had sent an innocent child into a home like that shattered the last of his illusions about the man.

About five weeks into the term, I noticed another change in Harry. He began to look haunted, like there was something wrong, but couldn't, or wouldn't, speak with anyone about it; he had lost weight and had gained dark circles under his eyes. I pulled him aside and asked if anything was wrong, but he sidestepped the question...I didn't realize that he had avoided answering me until much later that day.

He started getting up before everyone else and was showered and dressed by the time we were all crawling out of bed. He was always doing homework or reading; I just supposed that he was still not sleeping well. After all, wouldn't years of seeing visions from an insane wizard cause _**you**_ to sleep poorly? I also began to notice a change in Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger; where they had once been attached at the hip to Harry, they were now distancing themselves. I would watch Weasley answer a question from Harry with barely concealed impatience, then he would leave as soon as he could. Granger was a little better, but she still showed signs of unwarranted impatience with Harry.

After a few months of this treatment, everything came to a head with a public argument between Harry and Granger. It was the day before the Christmas holidays were supposed to start and Weasley had just given Harry the cut direct, not even bothering to answer his question, just turning his back and stalking away. I had been following behind Harry, so I heard the entire thing.

"'Mione? What's going on with Ron? He won't talk to me anymore and avoids me like the plague."

"We figured it out, you know. Did you think you were going to be able to hide this from us?"  
"Hide what?"

"Why didn't you tell us you are gay? Why did you just let us figure it out?" Granger was losing patience with him and began tapping her foot. Looking around, I saw Severus entering the hall; I walked over and grabbed his arm, dragging him into the hallway.

"To avoid the publicity. This isn't anyone's business but mine." Harry had noticed that they were gaining attention, and began to get angry with Granger.

"And ours! You know, we could have helped you get over this."

"Get over it? Hermione, I'm gay! It's not something you 'get over'; this is who and what I am."

"Well, it's disgusting! Men are not supposed to be with other men! It's against God's laws!"

"If you believe in the Christian God, maybe. I don't happen to believe in that God, so it doesn't affect me. What kind of God allows a child to be tormented and abused by those who are supposed to protect him? What kind of God thinks it's alright for people to use said child to further their own agenda, to tell that child that he has to become a murderer in order for the rest of the world to survive? If you want to believe that your God is so generous and loving that these actions are perfectly acceptable, so be it. I don't!"

I watched as Harry ran out of the hall and up the stairs; I knew he was headed for our common room and hoped that Weasley wasn't there. I turned back to the scene in the hallway and heard Severus begin to take Granger to task over her religious views.

"Ms. Granger." His words were filled with contempt for the Muggleborn. "I cannot believe that you are so narrow minded that you would alienate your best friend because of your religious tendencies. Homosexuality is very common in the wizarding world. In fact, half of our world is either gay or bisexual. It is no crime to be gay, as it is in the muggle world; Azkaban would be overflowing if it were. You need to be more careful whom you spout your beliefs to. If you would look around, I'm certain that you will see quite a few of your schoolmates do not agree with your views."

At this, students and teachers began stepping forward, some with clasped hands, others by themselves. Severus and I stayed apart; we weren't ready to out ourselves, not yet. Granger looked frightened as more and more of our schoolmates stepped forward; she tried to back away, but I stepped into her path and stopped her.

"I'd watch yourself Granger. We don't take kindly to having people tell us our way of life is 'wrong'. This is why most Purebloods look down on Muggleborns. You bring all your preconceived notions with you and they just don't fit here. Now, go off and find your homophobic boyfriend and let him know what you've found out today. You are amongst the minority here, and I'm going to make sure that you remember that!"

I turned and stalked away, charming my robes to billow behind me, like Severus'. He didn't need to use a charm, but I wasn't quite that practiced at it. I quickly made my way to the common room and up to the dormitory; I wanted to let Harry know that he wasn't alone, that both Severus and I stood behind him. He wasn't in the dorm and, once I began to look around, I noticed that his trunk and all of his possessions were gone. I saw red; Granger and Weasley had driven away the one true friend I had, other than Severus. I found Severus in his office, starting early with the firewhiskey; I told him that Harry and his things were gone. He stood up so quickly that he knocked his chair over.

We located Minerva and told her that Harry was missing; she immediately organized a search of the castle and grounds. The only people we found were Weasley and his bint; I tried asking if they had seen Harry, but Weasley became belligerent. Severus, being Severus, dragged the git off of the ground by the front of his robes and asked him, in lethal tones, if Weasley had seen Harry...he hadn't. We met Minerva, along with the rest of the searchers, in the Great Hall; she fire-called Harry's godfather, Sirius Lupin-Black, to let him know that Harry had gone missing.

Minerva pulled me aside at supper and let me know that Sirius and his husband, Remus, had found Harry, safe, at their house in London. I was relieved, but at the same time, I was worried. How had all of this affected Harry?

I didn't hear from Harry over the holidays. I had seen Mrs. Weasley at King's Cross and let her know where Harry was. Ginny had written to her parents about what the Weasel had done to Harry and she was laying into her son with the ferocity of a mother lion, which, I suppose, was relatively accurate; that entire family had been sorted into Gryffindor. I can't imagine that the holidays were much fun for Granger and the Weasel.

I met up with Harry at King's Cross when the holidays were over; I let him know what had happened after he left the hallway and told him that Ginny had written to her parents about it. He chuckled slightly, but lapsed into silence almost immediately. I was now very worried that what the Arse and the Bint had done had affected Harry much more than I had originally thought. He slept most of the train ride back to Hogwarts, after the spectacular prank from the Weasley Twins had made itself known.

After the holidays, he kept to himself, mostly; Severus and I being the exceptions to that. Well, we weren't about to let him fall into a depression! I knew it hadn't worked all that well, but Harry hadn't let on. Harry took to charming his bed curtains closed at night; I found this out when I caught the Arse trying to open them at about 3 in the morning. I cast a silencing spell around us and tore into him; he left Harry alone after that.

I didn't know that Harry had stayed at the castle for the Easter holidays; Severus and I kept to his quarters, so that we wouldn't run into the Arse and the Bint (my new nicknames for them...rather clever, don't you think?). I later found out that he had spent the entire holiday closed up in the Room of Requirement; he had asked the room for everything he would need to live in there for the holiday, including food and a place to cook it. Did you know that Harry could be a chef, if he wanted to? He's that good; I really don't want to think about where he gained that knowledge, it would probably make me even more angry at the Muggles.

Harry seemed to withdraw into himself as time went on; he talked to me, yes, but avoided everyone else. He went out of his way to avoid people and large crowds; I noticed that he kept walking next to the walls when he had to be around others and, when he had to go up and down stairs, he waited until he was by himself, or with only one or two people, before climbing or descending them. His behaviour had not gone unnoticed by Severus or Ginny Weasley, either; they both asked me about it, but, as I had no answer for them, they began to watch him more closely. There was nothing truly odd in his behaviour; he just seemed to avoid being around people.

We sat for our N.E.W.T.s and passed with flying colours. Harry took to going to Hogsmeade every weekend; I never knew what he was buying, but he always played around in his trunk after one of these visits. One Saturday, he was gone for so long that I sat and waited for him to come back; he flooed into the Hogs Head, as I had known he would. The Hogs Head seemed to be his public floo of choice; I asked where he had gone, but all he did was shake his head and refuse to answer me.

In the middle of May, Severus made the announcement that Harry and I were the top students for that term; the look of disappointment on the Bint's face was a balm to my soul. Harry turned to me, shock plain to see, and asked me if Severus was joking; I assured him that he wasn't. Severus asked us to stay after class and I knew that he was planning on trying to get into Harry's mind. We walked up to the desk and were there for less than a minute when Harry cried out and fell to his knees, wrapping both arms around his stomach. I couldn't seem to move; Severus almost leaped over his desk to get to Harry. I heard Severus tell him to drop his glamour. I couldn't believe my eyes when, once the glamour was gone, there lay Harry with a very obvious belly; he was pregnant! Severus told me to get Poppy and have her bring her childbirth kit.

I flooed to the infirmary and got Poppy; once I told her what was happening, she moved faster than I had ever seen her move. She handed me a huge pile of blankets, sheets and towels while she picked up a basket full of potions; we went back to the potions classroom where Poppy proceeded to deliver Harry's baby. I don't remember much of it, Severus told me later that I had fainted when Poppy pulled the baby out...can you blame me?

Poppy asked Harry if he had been prepared for the baby; he said he was and asked me to get a rucksack out of his trunk and take it to the infirmary. I ran to do so, meeting Minerva on my way back; I told her what had happened and she stared at me like I had grown a second head. I took off back to the infirmary, Minerva almost running to keep up with me. By the time we got there, several Weasleys had arrived and the door to a private room was closed; I assumed that Harry was in there with the father.

Mrs. Weasley said that their second oldest son, Charlie was the father; Minerva walked to the door, knocked and opened it. She shut it immediately, blushing; I was in awe. What had they been doing in there to get her to turn that colour? Poppy did the same thing; it was interesting to see two grown women blush like schoolgirls. The door opened and Charlie Weasley ushered us inside.

Harry's daughter was absolutely beautiful; I don't think I've ever seen anything quite so lovely as that little baby. Then again, Severus and I haven't been blessed yet. Harry's godfather and his husband ran into the infirmary; we could hear them all the way from the main doors. I was surprised to see that Sirius was pregnant; he was only about five years younger than my father.

I was surprised again when Harry asked me to be the godfather for his daughter; I held her and looked down into eyes that would most definitely be turning green shortly. I had only just stopped crying, but started again when he asked me...I'm still very honoured to be Lily's godfather.

Two days later, the Arse's world collapsed on itself; Weasel was disowned by his family and was refused the right to be called Weasley. I loved the whole episode; one by one, starting with me, we all took turns at the Arse. I told him I would gladly go to Azkaban if he ever came near Harry or his family again; Mr. Weasley disowned him, in front of the entire school; Mrs. Weasley slapped him and proceeded to tell the school that they weren't allowed to drag the Weasley name through the mud by letting the Arse claim it. Sirius, now Head Auror, threatened to arrest him if he came near Harry, Charlie or the baby, or any other Weasley for that matter. The best, though, came when Remus Lupin-Black stepped up and got into the Arse's face; he made sure that Ron understood the consequences of threatening his 'Pup'. I think Ron nearly shat himself; he fell to the floor and just sat there and shook. It was the most beautiful thing I had seen, right after Lily.

Harry and I graduated with the rest of the 7th and 8th year students...yes, even the Arse graduated, although I don't think we'll ever figure out how. Severus and I attended Harry and Charlie's bonding, six weeks later. We had decided, with Harry and Charlie's blessing, to announce our relationship at their reception. No one seemed surprised by it; that is, until it got out that we had been together since shortly after I reached the age of consent, at 16. We got a few howlers about that, but they died out fairly quickly. Severus and I have been in love for years; we just weren't able to show it until I was 19 and out of Hogwarts..

Harry and Charlie have two children now; their son, James Arthur, was born just a month ago. Harry's been teaching at Hogwarts since the first term after graduation. He took over the Defence Against the Dark Arts position and broke the curse on it. He's been there for two years now, and was just named Head of Gryffindor House. Charlie just accepted the Flying Instructor and Quidditch coach positions, replacing Rolanda Hooch, who decided to run off with her lover of almost twenty years, Pomona Sprout. Neville Longbottom is taking over Herbology, to no one's surprise; however, he did surprise everyone when he finally convinced Ginny Weasley and Luna Lovegood to bond with him in a tri-bond...there aren't too many of those out there.

Occasionally, Harry or I will see the Arse and the Bint; they know to keep their distance, though. I had heard that the Arse took her last name after leaving Hogwarts. I'm assuming that they married, but, fortunately, they haven't inflicted any spawn on the wizarding world...yet. The Bint works in Arthur Weasley's old department, the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts department; Ginny told me that Arthur's favourite past-time is to go and 'supervise' his old department for a day or two. I'm fairly certain that he's watching the Bint, just to see if he can find something to fire her for.

The Arse works in Muggle London, in a book store, of all places; I don't think he cracked a book once while he was at Hogwarts. Arthur and I made damn sure that he would never be able to get a job in the wizarding sector. Every once in a while, I'll remind one of our classmates of where he's working and they'll go torment him for a while.

Severus retired, not because he's old, but because he now runs a potions company out of our house. His potions are in high demand worldwide and he never dreamed he'd ever be this successful, with him being a former Death Eater and all. I've been offered the position of Potions instructor at Hogwarts and I just sent my acceptance letter to Minerva. It took me over a year before I became comfortable calling her by her first name; Harry still calls her Professor, but she's working on him.

Severus and I are getting bonded next month, three years to the day from when we first announced that we were together. Yes, we'll share an anniversary with Harry and Charlie, but since we are so close, they don't mind. I personally like it, because it means that I won't forget their anniversary again; I don't _**ever**_ want to go through the guilt Harry put me through last year again. That boy _**should**_ have let himself be sorted into Slytherin.

Well, thank you for allowing me to tell you my side of the story. I've an appointment with a healer in about an hour; I think Severus and I are finally going to be blessed. I'll be sure to let you know.


End file.
